


Álarcok

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Jrock, Kuroyume, SCREW (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tudom, hogy én csesztem el - mégpedig szó szerint -, de nem szándékosan tettem. Nem tűnt fel, hogy neki én többet jelentettem, mint egy jó kis kefélés, egy laza kikapcsolódás egy unalmas szerda estén. Pedig rá kellett volna jönnöm, mégpedig azonnal. Hiszen reggel nem hagyott ott, mielőtt még felkeltem volna, hanem együtt reggeliztünk meg az akkori lakásom konyhájában, ami annyira kicsi volt, hogy a pultnál ülve folyton összeért a könyökünk.</p><p>Utólag persze könnyen okos az ember."</p><p>Két férfi közös múlttal, kínos jelennel és bizonytalan jövővel - és egy harmadik, aki szeret játszadozni, és összetörni a játékait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ujjak

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönet myvision4free-nek, amiért kiszedte a magyartalanságokat a szövegből.

Tulajdonképpen csak véletlenül kerültünk ugyanahhoz az asztalhoz a kis sarki étteremben, ahová szívesen járnak a cég irodistái, hiszen családias hangulatú és viszonylag olcsó. Van azonban egy hátránya is a helynek: mindössze tíz asztallal rendelkezik, melyek gyorsan megtelnek ebédidőben. Hogy elkerüljem a „csúcsforgalmat”, én általában kettő körül szoktam kiugrani, hogy bekapjak valamit, de ma fél egyre egy fotózáson kell lennem, ezért délben már a kétszemélyes, átlátszó műanyag fóliával bevont asztalnál ültem az ablak mellett. Ő tíz perccel később érkezett, és addigra már nem volt sehol sem hely, ezért huppant le velem szemben - biztos vagyok benne, ha tehette volna, inkább más társaságát választja.

A kezét figyelem, miközben unalmában az evőpálcikákkal játszik, míg a levesére vár. Lenyűgöz, mennyire hajlékonyak, mintha a csontjai legalábbis gumiból lennének. Mindig szerettem figyelni, ahogy a hangszerén játszik, vagy csak szórakozásból hajlítgatja-csavargatja azokat a hosszú, bőrkeményedéses ujjakat. Még ma is emlékszem a tapintásukra, arra az alkalomra, amikor először fonódtak a kezem köré. Aznap történt, amikor bemutattak minket egymásnak. Mi még újak voltunk a cégnél, ők viszont már az egyik legbecsesebb aranytojást tojó tyúknak számítottak, és mégis, ha valaki, hát ő biztosan nem éreztette velünk egy percre sem, hogy kevesebbek lennénk nála. Bár az is igaz, hogy nem sokat beszélgettünk aznap este. Ő alapvetően egy csendes ember, aki ugyan szeret ökörködni, de azt inkább a barátai, a legközelebbi ismerősei körében teszi csak. A GazettE egyébként is egy magának való banda, ők általában minden céges bulin együtt ücsörögnek a sarokban, talán csak Aoi szeret a többiekkel lógni, és ő is csak azóta, hogy csodálókra talált néhány munkatársában.

\- Csöpög a leves az álladról - ránt vissza a valóságba mély hangja. Egy pillanatig bambán pislogok rá, majd a pulóverem ujjával megtörlöm a számat. Csak utána jövök rá, hogy használhattam volna inkább szalvétát, és akkor nem koszoltam volna össze a vadonatúj ruhámat.

\- Bocs, elkalandoztam - motyogom, hogy mondjak valamit, és megtörjem a kínos csöndet. Ő ugyanis átható tekintettel néz engem, és a tekintetén látszik, hogy cseppet sincs elragadtatva attól, hogy megbámultam a kezeit. - Izé... Rui folyton emlegeti, hogy milyen szerencsés vagy, hogy ennyire jól hajlanak az ujjaid. - Csak kifogásokat gyártok, de több nem telik tőlem. Úgy érzem, folytatnom kellene, mert még mindig rezzenéstelen arccal tanulmányozza vonásaimat.

\- Aha - bólint végül lassan. - Állítólag apámtól örököltem.

Bólogatok én is, és inkább visszafordulok a ramenemhez, miközben az étteremtulajdonos letesz elé is egy tál levest, de nem tudom sokáig megállni, hogy meg ne szólaljak.

\- Hülye voltam. - A mondat akaratlanul csúszik ki a számon, és talán túl hangosan is, hiszen többen felénk fordulnak a helyiségben. Ő azonban nem néz fel rám, a levesébe bámul, úgy tesz, mintha nem hallotta volna, de a kezében megremegnek az evőpálcikák. Az enyémben is. - Figyelj, én... Sajnálom, ami történt.

\- Én voltam a hülye - elégeli meg, hogy süketnek tettesse magát, majd lecsapja az evőpálcikáit, és feláll az asztaltól. - Jó lenne, ha többé nem hoznád fel ezt a témát. Nincs mit megbeszélnünk.

Nem hibáztatom, amiért ezt mondja, de rosszul esik. Nem akarom, hogy ő menjen el, főleg nem így, hogy neki sem állt még enni, ezért inkább gyorsan felpattanok, és fizetek, majd egy elmormogott bocsánatkéréssel kiviharzom a sarki étteremből.

Rosszul esik, hogy nem akarja megbeszélni, de ugyan ki hibáztatná? Amekkora barom voltam, még örülhetek, hogy nem verte be a képem – vagy nem veretett meg valamelyik kétajtós szekrény haverjával -, és a cégtől sem rúgatott ki. Pedig megtehette volna, csak egy szavába kerülne. Viszont ő sokkal nagyobb ember annál, minthogy kicsinyes bosszúkra pazarolja az idejét. Csodálom érte, őszintén – én, azt hiszem, a helyében kicsináltam volna azt, aki ennyire megbánt.

Este, a kádban fekve rá gondolok. A kezeire. Azokra a hosszú, hajlékony, kérges, mégis puha ujjakra, amiket szeretnék ujjbegyről ujjbegyre végigcsókolni. A körmökre, amelyek a vállamba mélyedtek azon az éjszakán, miközben félig a fájdalomtól, félig a gyönyörtől nyögött alattam.

Egy céges bulit követő éjszakán történt, a többiek még részegen énekelték a karaoke számokat, amikor mi félrevonultunk egy viszonylag csendes sarokba, hogy beszélgessünk inkább. Azelőtt nem sok szót váltottunk, de egyikünknek sem volt kedve csatlakozni a többiek ökörködéséhez - ahhoz túl kevés alkohol volt a szervezetünkben -, ezért egymás társaságát választottuk ahelyett, hogy kukán ücsörögjünk egy-egy kanapén.

Meglepően hamar szót értettünk egymással, ugyan csak amerikai filmekről és sorozatokról volt szó. Az italok fogytak és fogytak, míg végül egy taxi hátsó ülésén találtuk magunkat, útban a lakásom felé.

Az egész ártatlanul indult mindkettőnk részéről: csak azért mentünk fel hozzám, hogy kölcsönadjak neki egy DVD-t. Ám amikor leültettem a kanapéra, és a konyhába indultam, hogy hozzak magunknak egy-egy sört, megbotlottam a saját lábamban. Ösztönösen utánam kapott, és a következő pillanatban már az ölében találtam magam. Bámultunk egymásra, mint suta párocska egy romantikus filmben, azután összeért az ajkunk - nem is vagyok benne biztos, melyikünk mozdult először, ő vagy én.

Mintha villám csapott volna belém, a csók elég volt ahhoz, hogy felkeltse bennem a vágyat, amiről addig nem is tudtam, hogy létezik. Az volt az első pillanat, hogy férfiként tudtam rá nézni - férfiként, akit magaménak akartam, és ő is akart engem. Őt csókolni olyan természetes volt, mintha így születtünk volna, egymás ajkához tapadva, egymás vállába kapaszkodva. A hálószobáig sem értünk el, a ruháinkat kapkodva dobáltuk szanaszét a szobában, és a puhábbik szőnyegre döntöttem őt, a kényelmetlenséggel mit sem törődve.

A bal kezem összefűztem a jobbjával a feje mellett, a másikkal simogattam, miközben ő is felfedezte testem. A kérges ujjbegyek minden érintésébe beleremegtem. Végig égett a villany, de csak egymás ködös tekintetét figyeltük. Olyan hosszúra húztam az aktust, amennyire csak tudtam, szinte már fájdalmas volt mindkettőnknek, és utána, amikor végre elvonszoltuk magunkat az ágyig, még egyszer megismételtük. Odakint már világos volt, amikor elaludt. Az arcát a vállgödrömbe fúrta, és egyenletesen szuszogott. Úgy aludt, mint egy kisgyerek, én azonban nem tudtam lehunyni a szemem.

Addigra sikerült kijózanodnom, és rájöttem, mit is műveltünk. Bántam is és nem is – hiszen tökéletes volt, ő lehetett volna álmaim férfija, csakhogy nem engedhettem meg magamnak, hogy hamis ábrándokat kergessek. Egyszer megtettem, újra nem követhettem el ugyanazt a hibát. Meggyőztem magam arról, hogy ez csupán egyetlen éjszaka volt.

Reggel, amikor elment, nyomott még egy apró puszit a számra, összemosolyogtunk – és részemről ennyi volt.

Amikor késő délután megszólalt a csengőm, habozás nélkül engedtem be Kiyoharut, mintha az előző este meg sem történt volna. Arra nem számítottam, hogy néhány perccel később ő is beállít hozzám egy DVD lemezzel a kezében. Meg akart lepni. A meglepetés sikerült is, csakhogy nem úgy, mint azt szerette volna: Kiyoharu nyitott ajtót, álló farokkal, félmeztelenül.

Tudom, hogy én csesztem el - mégpedig szó szerint -, de nem szándékosan tettem. Nem tűnt fel, hogy neki én többet jelentettem, mint egy jó kis kefélés, egy laza kikapcsolódás egy unalmas szerda estén. Pedig rá kellett volna jönnöm, mégpedig azonnal. Hiszen reggel nem hagyott ott, mielőtt még felkeltem volna, hanem együtt reggeliztünk meg az akkori lakásom konyhájában, ami annyira kicsi volt, hogy a pultnál ülve folyton összeért a könyökünk.

Utólag persze könnyen okos az ember.

Az idejét sem tudom, mióta vágyom már egy normális kapcsolatra, erre tessék, ilyen könnyelműen eldobom magamtól a lehetőséget. Mentségemre legyen mondva, nem is mertem volna benne reménykedni, hogy érdeklem. Éppen én, éppen őt? Még most is lehetetlennek tűnik.


	2. Hangszálak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nagyon rég nem volt ebből friss, amiért bocsánatot kérek, hiszen készen hevert a mappámban. Ráadásul ez az a ficem, amire eddigi életemben a legtöbb energiát fordítottam, szóval már nagyon ideje volt feltenni a folytatást.

Egész gyerekkoromban elkényeztettek. Hiába voltam én a legidősebb fiú a családban, mindenki engem tartott a legaranyosabbnak, ráadásul miután apám elhagyta anyut, mindketten magukhoz akartak édesgetni, megindult a harc a szeretetemért, én pedig mocskosul ki is használtam ezt. Amikor új Nintendót akartam, szóltam apámnak, aki azonnal kivette a bankból a pénzt, és elrohant a legközelebbi játékboltba. Ha táborozni volt kedvem, csak odadugtam anyu orra alá a már kitöltött jelentkezési lapot, hogy írja alá, és amikor a softball kedvéért otthagytam az úszócsapatot, egyszerűen mindketten tudomásul vették. Bármit találtam is ki, mindig támogattak, de legalábbis nem tiltottak meg semmit sem – pedig valljuk be, egyszer-kétszer elég meredek ötletek jutottak eszembe.

Kész kis felnőtt voltam már általánosban is: miközben a többiek szülei eldöntötték, hogy a gyerekük mit csináljon iskola után, milyen klubokba lépjen be és milyen különórákra járjon, én saját magam választhattam. Nem csoda, hogy néhányan irigyek voltak rám.

Csak most, felnőtt fejjel értettem meg, hogy mennyire szerencsés voltam. A szüleim megegyeztek abban, hogy a válást nem szenvedhetjük meg mi, gyerekek, és ennek köszönhetően a lehető legjobban jöttünk ki a helyzetből. Persze azért anyámnak nem volt egyszerű, egyedül nevelt három fiút, csak a hétvégéket és ünnepnapokat töltöttük apámnál, vagy még azokat sem. Érdekes módon ők nem veszekedtek azon – de legalábbis nem előttünk -, hogy kinél töltsük a hétvégéket, ki vigyen minket a vidámparkba, hanem ránk bízták a döntést. Mindig megkérdezték, mi a véleményünk, ha olyan kérdés merült fel, ami minket is érintett.

A szüleimnek nem csak azért lehetek hálás, mert felneveltek, és nem hagyták, hogy a válás miatt szenvedjek, hanem a génállományért is, amit tőlük örököltem. Apám még most, közel a hatvanhoz is jóképű, anyu pedig simán letagadhatna tizenöt-húsz évet a korából. Szerencsés vagyok, amiért ezeket a géneket hordozom én is magamban, különben nem sok lehetőségem adódott volna az életben.

Az egyik nyáron, azt hiszem, másodév után, leültem, és egy füzetbe elkezdtem összegyűjteni a lehetőségeimet. A profi sportról már lekéstem, ahogy a menő szakmák egyike sem jöhetett szóba – egyszerűen túl buta voltam ahhoz, hogy ügyvéd vagy orvos lehessek. Nem voltam jó tanuló, ösztöndíj nélkül az egyetem pedig milliókba került volna, amit nem engedhettek volna meg maguknak a szüleim, és diákmunkából képtelen lettem volna fizetni. Ám annál jóval többre tartottam magamat, hogy beérjem az utcasepréssel vagy az éttermi mosogatással, szóval maradtak azok a szakmák, ahol az ember a kinézetét kamatoztathatja.

Szerencsére sohasem voltam csúnyácska fiú, engem mindig megnéztek maguknak a lányok, sőt, a fiúk is, és ez elég önbizalmat adott ahhoz, hogy elhiggyem, egy napon beléphetek én is a csillogó sztárvilágba. A kis füzetbe lefirkált listám eléggé nevetségesen festett: modellkedés, host karrier, színészet, pornó, zeneipar.

Leginkább a színészet vonzott, ezért fel is hagytam a softball-lal. Castingokra kezdtem járni, először csak magazinok modellválogatásaira, bár hamar rájöttem, ez a fajta munka nem nekem való. Apám furcsállkodva nézett rám az egész miatt, de egy szót sem szólt, ahogy addig is, most is hagyta, hadd éljem az életemet úgy, ahogy szeretném.

Valahányszor megkérdezik tőlem, végül miért pont énekes lettem, őszinte választ nem tudok adni. Magam sem tudom, miért alakult így, de azt hiszem, ebben nagy szerepe lehetett Hyde-nak. A felső középiskolai évek alatt a L'arc-en-ciel, a Kuroyume, a LUNA és az X számait hallgattuk, a magazinok tele voltak az ő képeikkel, és valahányszor belelapoztam egybe, Hyde fotóin mindig megakadt a tekintetem. Hamar az idolommá vált, bár akkor még nem ismertem személyesen, imádtam a hangját, a stílusát, a profizmusát. Anyám tudta, mekkora rajongó vagyok, ezért a születésnapomra jegyet vett az egyik koncertjükre – a benyomás, amit Hyde aznap este tett rám, máig kitörölhetetlen.

Elhatároztam, ha törik, ha szakad, zenész leszek. Én is úgy kezdtem, mint a legtöbben: roadie-ként. Beléptem egy céghez, akik különböző kiadóknak közvetítették ki az embereiket, és néhány héttel később már a Kagerou-nak dolgoztam. Mázlistának hittem magam, amiért egy ilyen együttesnek cipeltem az erősítőit, de tudtam, nem adhatom elő az őrült rajongót, mert akkor kirúgnak. Csak csendben figyeltem őket, és próbáltam tanulni tőlük.

Végigcsináltam velük egy turnét, aztán egy másodikat is, és a harmadik alatt találkoztam vele. Odajött hozzám, amikor dúdolgatva pakolásztam az erősítőket a kisteherautó csomagtartójába egy tokiói koncert után.

\- Egész jó hangod van, kölyök – mondta, miközben rágyújtott egy szál cigire. - Kezdhetnél vele valamit.

Köpni-nyelni nem tudtam, amikor végignézve rajta tudatosult bennem, ki is áll előttem. Addigra már volt néhány együttesem, de még csak a garázsbandák szintjéig jutottunk, semmi több, ő viszont egyike volt a legnagyobbaknak. Nem tudtam megszólalni, csak álltam ott, mint egy rakás szerencsétlenség, egy igencsak méretes és nehéz dobozzal a kezemben, és bámultam Kiyoharut, aki láthatóan jól szórakozott rajtam.

\- Tedd már le azt a dobozt, mielőtt sérvet kapsz! - nevette, mire az említett tárgyat kishíján a lábamra ejtettem. - Nem kell tőlem félni, nem harapok.

Ettől csak méginkább zavarba jöttem, és hiába is próbáltam volna leplezni, akkoriban még nem voltam olyan jó színész, mint most. Kiyoharu pedig csak mosolygott és nézett engem, mint egy ragadozó, majd néhány percnyi csönd után egyszerűen elsétált. Nem értettem, mit akarhatott. Arra csak hetekkel később jöttem rá.

Vége lett a turnénak, és az utolsó koncert másnapján vissza kellett szállítanunk mindent a Kagerou raktárába és próbatermébe. Éppen a megmaradt turnépólókat pakolásztam egy dobozba, amikor ismét megjelent Kiyoharu, és megint a frászt hozta rám, amikor megszólított.

\- Kölyök, mondd csak, nincs kedved énekelni tanulni? - vigyorgott rám. Akkor voltam olyan naiv, hogy ne vegyem észre, milyen éhes tekintettel bámul engem. Hinni akartam abban, hogy tényleg a hangom tetszik neki, hogy valóban lehetőséget lát bennem, így csak sután bólintottam, meg sem fontolva az ajánlatot. Jobb lett volna, ha először megkérdezem, mit akar cserébe. Bár őt ismerve biztosan nem adott volna őszinte választ.

Ma is emlékszem minden illatra abból a szobából. A hotel a város szélén állt, egy kevésbé jó környéken, ahol alig akadt olyan ember, aki felismerhette volna Kiyoharut. A lakosztály viszont ötcsillagos volt, a párnára készített csokoládéval, drága pezsgővel, jakuzzival, rengeteg virággal és megszámlálhatatlan illatmécsessel. Nem love hotel volt, ahová a szeretők járnak, hanem rendes szálloda gazdag üzletembereknek és turistáknak.

Az odavezető úton én még azt hittem, valóban énekelni fogunk. Kiyoharu azt ígérte, sztárt csinál belőlem, nekem pedig nem volt okom kételkedni a szavában. Az első sokk akkor ért, amikor az ajtón belépve a falnak nyomott és megcsókolt. Azelőtt soha nem volt dolgom férfival, tulajdonképpen meg sem fordult a fejemben, mint lehetőség. Kerekre tágult szemekkel néztem rá, miközben végigsimított a karjaimon, és vigyorogva hozzám dörgölte magát.

\- Mi az, nem tetszik? - Hazudtam volna, ha azt mondom, hogy nem. Kiyoharu tehetségesen csókolt és jólesett az érintése, de ezt nem mertem volna hangosan beismerni. Megijedtem magamtól, addig nem is tudtam, hogy ilyen hajlamaim lennének. Kiyoharu azonban átlátott a szitán, nem kellett hallania a választ, tudta, hogy az ujjai köré csavart úgy, mint mindenki mást is előttem.

A lepedőnek friss rózsaillata volt, úgy éreztem, egy virágos réten fekszem, miközben Kiyoharu csókokkal borította be minden porcikámat, amihez csak hozzáfért. Nem tudom, mikor került le rólam a ruha, és nem emlékszem, mikor nyomta a számba azt a félbetört tablettát, de a keze puhaságára, a férfias parfümjére és a nedves csókjaira olyan tisztán, mintha csak most, néhány órája történt volna. Gyengéd volt velem, de határozott, nem vett el semmit, amit nem akartam volna amúgy is odaadni neki.

Másnap reggel mellette ébredtem, meztelenül ült az ágytámlának támaszkodva és lustán dohányzott. Sután rámosolyogtam, mire ő viszonozta a gesztust és megsimogatta a fejem.

\- Most el kell mennem, Masa-chan. Próbám van - mondta, mire én enyhe csalódottságot éreztem, ám azonnal elmúlt, mikor óvatosan felhúzott magához egy gyengéd csókra. - Ugye látlak még?

Értetlenül pislogtam rá. Ő tette fel azt a kérdést, amit elvileg nekem kellett volna, hiszen én voltam a kis rajongófiú, akit felvitt a hotelszobájába, nekem kellett volna reménykednem, majd pofára esnem a nemleges választól. Akkor azt hittem, Kiyoharu ennyire bizonytalan, hogy fél, elijesztett magától a tegnap éjszakával, pedig csak manipulálni akart. Pontosan tudta, hogy bármit kér, én bele fogok menni, csak fenn akarta tartani a szabadságom illúzióját, miközben már egy voltam én is a tucatnyi játékszere közül.

\- Persze. Hívj akármikor.

És Kiyoharu valóban akármikor felhívott: volt, hogy hajnali háromkor, volt, amikor a munkaidőm közepén, máskor reggel, amikor a kávémat ittam. Ugrottam az első szavára - miért is ne ugortam volna, hiszen szerelmes voltam. Azt hittem, a kapcsolatunk ideális, hogy én vagyok számára az egyetlen, és amikor turnézni indult, valódinak hittem a negédes szavakat, amiket a fülembe suttogott: hogy hiányozni fogok neki, alig várja, hogy visszaérjen Tokióba hozzám, és hogy különleges vagyok.

Az első időkben Kiyoharu tökéletes szerető volt, mindig odafigyelt rám, lassan, lépésről lépésre vett rá, hogy átlépjem a határaim és levetkőzzem a gátlásaim. Valóban tanítgatott énekelni is, ám ezek az énekórák rendre az ágyában értek véget. Mindig hotelbe vitt vagy a stúdiójukba, ahol volt egy kis hálószoba arra az esetre, ha munka közben bent kellene aludnia, de sohasem a lakására. Nem gyanakodtam, azt gondoltam, valószínűleg a szomszédok miatt, akik biztosan tudják, ki ő, márpedig annak, hogy egy fiatal fiúval folytat viszonyt, nem kellene kiderülnie. Melyik zenész akarna a magánélete miatt a bulvárlapok címlapján szerepelni?

Hónapokig egy illúzióban éltem. Az önbizalmam a korábbinál is jobban megnőtt, biztos voltam benne, ha Kiyoharu fantáziát lát bennem, akkor egyenes út vezet a sikerig. Bandát alapítottam, minden szabadidőmben próbálni jártam, miközben továbbra is rosszul fizető munkákból tartottam el magam. Aztán visszahívtak egy újabb Kagerou turnéra, amit nem utasítottam vissza. Kiyoharu nem örült, elengedett ugyan, de egyetlen e-mailemre sem válaszolt, amíg úton voltam, és egyszer sem hívott fel. Ez volt az első intő jel, de én túl vak voltam ahhoz, hogy észrevegyem.

A második Daisuke viselkedése volt. Az egyik fellépésük előtt kényelmesen szívogatta a cigarettáját a színpad mögötti kis helyiség kanapéján, miközben én már a koncert utánra készülve vizespalackokat, szőlőcukrot, fájdalomcsillapítót készítettem elő a banda számára, kettesben maradtunk a teremben. Észrevettem, hogy a szeme sarkából figyel engem, néhányszor kinyitja a száját, mintha mondani akarna valamit, de mindannyiszor meggondolja magát. Zavarba jöttem, ezért inkább rákérdeztem, van-e valami probléma.

\- Kojima-kun, azt hallottam, mostanában Kiyoharu-sannal barátkozol - mondta nagyon megfontoltan. - Nem akarok beleszólni, de fogadj meg egy tanácsot: kerüld el őt messzire. Kiyoharu maga az ördög.

Nem hallgattam rá, pedig ha odafigyelek egy kicsit, rájöhettem volna, hogy igazat mond. Daisuke régebben ismerte Kiyoharut, mint én, ráadásul nem csak őt magát, hanem azokat is, akik a barátai vagy az ellenségei voltak. Nekem nem voltak kapcsolataim a szakmában a Kagerou-t leszámítva, és ők nem pletykáltak másokról a személyzet előtt. Más és a saját magánéletük szigorúan tabu volt, ezért lehetett, hogy nem tudtam arról, ami tulajdonképpen az orrom előtt folyt mindvégig. Nem tudtam sem Kyóról, sem a többiekről, akiket Kiyoharu előttem vagy velem egyidőben ágymelegítőnek használt.

A végső pofon azonban még hátra volt, az Élet a turné utánra tartogatta. Visszaértünk Tokióba, és Kiyoharu végre válaszolt a hívásaimra. Ezúttal nem egy rendes szállodában, hanem egy lepukkant love hotelben találkoztunk, a szex durva volt, a csókjai követelőzőek, és egyáltalán nem figyelt oda rám. Részeg volt és szívott is valamit, mielőtt találkoztunk, és ez meglátszott a viselkedésén is. Egyetlen bók nem hagyta el a száját, egyetlen kedves gesztust sem mutatott, és amikor a kielégülést követő csendes percekben az ölébe akartam hajtani a fejem úgy, ahogy mindig szoktam, eltolt magától.

\- Nem vagy olyan - motyogta. Láttam a szemén, hogy az alkohol és a drog teljesen elködösítette az agyát.

\- Milyen? - kérdeztem rá, mire megforgatta a szemét.

\- Ugyan, Masa-chan, mindketten tudjuk, hiába erőlködsz - körözött a kezében tartott cigivel maga előtt. - Helyes pofid van, de nincs benned semmi különleges. Nem fogod sokra vinni, mert nem vagy több egy középszerű, átlagos kis pancsernél. A kis csitrik, akiknek mindegy, csak bandában játsszon az ember, majd eltartanak, megtöltesz majd néhány kisebb koncerthelyszínt, de ennyi. Egy kis indie bandában fogsz játszani addig, míg ki nem öregszel a szakmából, és amikor visszavonulsz, nem fog rád emlékezni senki. Mert te, Masa-chan, nem vagy olyan, mint én.

Akkor is, mint annyiszor azelőtt, hittem neki. Egyszerűen beletörődtem, hogy neki lesz igaza, nem akartam dacból vagy büszkeségből bizonyítani az ellenkezőjét. Amit Kiyoharu olyan gondosan felépített bennem az elmúlt hónapok alatt, most egyetlen pillanat alatt porrá zúzta, és én évek múlva sem tudtam újraépíteni a romokat.


	3. Nyelvek

\- Ez már undorító – morogja mellettem Ruki, majd meghúzza a kávéját. - Komolyan mondom, kifizetem nekik a love hotelt, csak ne itt csinálják.

Mindenki hevesen bólogatni kezd, még én is. Aoi ugyanis Kazuki szájában van, már megint. Hivatalosan fél órája elkezdődött a próbánk, Rukiéké még régebben, ehhez képest itt ülünk a próbatermek előtti fekete bőrkanapékon, a sokadik kávénkat szürcsölve, miközben várjuk, hogy a két gitáros befejezze az ingyen pornót.

\- Szerinted mennyi ideig csinálják még? – sóhajt Kai. Még ő sem mer odamenni, hogy szétválassza a turbékoló gerlepárt, pedig az a hír járja, hogy hajlamos leordítani a srácok haját, ha nem találja megfelelőnek a munkamorált. Csak egy pillanatra fordulok felé, majd újra Kazukira és Aoira nézek, akik velünk ellentétben láthatóan jól szórakoznak.

\- És Aoi erre mondja azt, hogy nincs semmi közöttük – csóválja a fejét Uruha.

\- Tegnap arról tartott nekem kiselőadást hazafelé a kocsiban, hogy ő heteró – szólal meg most Reita. - Én meg voltam olyan hülye, hogy rákérdezzek, akkor miért is barlangászik folyamatosan Kazuki-kun szájában. Soha többé nem vagyok hajlandó hazavinni ezt az embert, az egyszer szent!

\- Miért, mit válaszolt? - Ez engem is érdekel, szóval észrevétlenül közelebb hajolok a srácokhoz.

\- Állítólag ez – bök a Kazuki-Aoi páros felé Reita -, nem buzis dolog. Yuu szerint tök mindegy, hogy nővel vagy férfival csókolózol, ugyanolyan érzés, mert a szájüregnek nincsen neme.

\- Ezt a logikát követve az sem lenne buzis dolog, ha Aoi letolná a gatyáját, és...

\- Könyörögve kérlek, Kouyou, ezt a mondatot ne fejezd be! - vág közbe Reita. - Nemrég reggeliztem, és nem akarom viszontlátni a rántottámat félig megemésztett állapotban.

Erre mindannyian röhögni kezdünk, de Aoiékat még ez sem zavarja meg. Sőt, mintha egyre jobban belemélyülnének, Kazuki már vízszintesben van, és a másik úgy tornyosul fölé, mintha elevenen fel akarná falni.

\- Szóval Aoi szerint nincs köztük semmi... Ez olyan, mintha Uruhára mondanánk, hogy absztinens – szólal meg ismét Ruki, kiérdemelve egy gyilkos pillantást a gitárostól.

\- Most csak egyetlen dolog van közöttük: ruha. És jelen pillanatban ezért kurva hálás vagyok – teszem hozzá én is a magamét, amit heves bólogatás követ.

\- Ugyan már, Byou-kun, állítólag te vagy a legnagyobb perverz ebben a kócerájban, mégis kiveri nálad a biztosítékot egy kis ingyen mozi? - röhög Ruki. - Mi lesz így a hírneveddel?

\- Bocs, én csak a szőkékre bukom – vigyorgok Rukira, de úgy tűnik, neki erre is van válasza. Szópárbajt nyerni ellene nem könnyű.

\- Az olyan szőkékre, mint Reita? - Az említett erre kishíján szívrohamot kap, de hála a sokéves gyakorlatnak a rivaldafényben, gyorsan rendezi a vonásait. Mit ne mondjak, bár erről Rukinak fogalma sem lehet, ez bizony igencsak övön aluli volt.

\- Ugyan, dehogy, te sokkal inkább vagy Byou típusa, mint Reita-san – nevet fel mellettem Jin, akiről eddig egészen meg is feledkeztem.

\- Miért is? - vonja fel szemöldökét Ruki, én pedig nem tudom elég gyorsan betapasztani a kis mitugrász száját, mielőtt kikotyogná a titkomat.

\- Jaj, hát Byou az olyan pasikért van oda, mint Kiyoharu-san – vigyorog. - Sőt, tulajdonképpen ő Kiyoharu-san után fut már évek óta.

\- Ez kurvára nem igaz! - förmedek rá, ami, lássuk be, nem éppen a legjobb taktika pletykára éhes rockzenészek között. A gyors tagadás felér egy beismeréssel.

Mindenki furcsán néz rám, csak Reita az, aki hátat fordít nekünk, és az automatához megy, hogy vegyen magának még egy kávét, pedig az előzőt sem itta meg. Ez persze a többieknek nem tűnik fel, őket most csak én érdeklem.

\- Szóval Kiyoharu, mi? - vigyorog Uruha. - Részleteket, Byou, részleteket!

Soha nem imádkoztam még ilyen buzgón egy cunamiért, ami elmosva az épületet ennek a beszélgetésnek is véget vetne, de persze nincs akkora szerencsém.

 

\- Ez egy hosszú nap volt - ásítom a falnak, amikor végre hazaérek, és bevágom magam mögött az ajtót. Nem elég, hogy a többiek rajtam csámcsogtak órákon keresztül, amikor délben befutott a menedzser, még le is cseszett, amiért nem vettem rá a többieket a munkára. Éppen engem, miközben elvileg Kazuki lenne a banda vezetője.

Teleengedem a kádat forró vízzel, kinyitok egy üveg sört, a laptopomat a mosógép tetejére teszem, és elindítok rajta egy filmet. Általában a telefonom is be szoktam vinni a fürdőszobába, de most inkább kikapcsolom és az éjjeliszekrényre teszem. A ruháim a padlón végzik szanaszét, az órám a mosdó szélén, én pedig rongybabaként a kádban. Úgy érzem, ha akár csak a kisujjamat is kellene megmozdítanom, elszakadnának az inaim, az izmaim egyszerűen leválnának a csontjaimról és darabokra hullanék. Régi ismerősként köszöntöm ezt az érzést, hiszen semmi új nincs benne, sőt, Kiyoharu mellett folyamatosan így érzem magam.

Persze az ördög, ha emlegetjük, előbb-utóbb megjelenik: tíz perce se ülök a kádban, amikor megszólal a csengő, majd ideges kopogtatást hallok a bejárat felől. Tudom, hogy Kiyoharu az. Nem is gondolkozom rajta, hogy kiszálljak-e a kádból – nem akarok, de nem tudok a vízben maradni, miközben ő odakint püföli az ajtómat. Csak a lábfejemet törlöm szárazra, mielőtt ajtót nyitnék neki, ő pedig elvigyorodik a látványra.

\- Látom, készültél. Ezért meg is bocsátom, hogy megvárattál.

\- Nem tudtam, hogy jössz – csukom be az ajtót mögötte, és a biztonság kedvéért kétszer zárom kulcsra. Ő már a fürdőszobában van, onnan válaszol.

\- Tudtad volna, ha a kurva telefonodat nem kapcsolod ki!

\- Szükségem van egy kis magányra – sóhajtom, sajnos nem elég halkan, mert meghallja.

\- Leszarom! - csattan fel. - Told be végre azt a csinos kis pofid ide, Masa-chan!

Soha nem hívott Byou-nak, se Togénak, vagy legalább a rendes keresztnevemen. Neki én mindig csak Masa-chan voltam, pedig még a tulajdon anyám se becézett így. Azt hiszem, ezzel is csak éreztetni akarta velem, hogy nem vagyunk egyenrangú felek. Mindig úgy kezelt, mint egy gyereket, vagy méginkább, mint egy rabszolgát, aki akkor ugrik, amikor ő fütyül.

Tulajdonképpen ellenkezhettem volna. Bármikor megtehettem volna, hogy egyszerűen kisétálok az ajtón, vagy nem engedem be, amikor becsönget hozzám, de soha nem volt merszem hozzá. Kiyoharu függővé tett magától, olyan volt számomra, mint a levegő, vagy mint számára a heroin. Az önbizalmam teljesen összetörte, és én már nem mertem létezni nélküle. Elveszítettem egy darabot magamból, egy fontos részt, amit máig nem sikerült pótolnom.

Tartottam tőle, hiszen ő velem ellentétben nagy név volt a szakmában, még most is könnyedén derékba törhette volna a karrierem, és vele együtt a srácokét is, mégsem emiatt maradtam az ölebe. Gyűlöltem, utáltam, a létezését is megvetettem, mégsem tudtam elképzelni nélküle az életem. Az egyetlen értelem volt a létezésemben éveken keresztül. Mára már nem érzek iránta semmit, a dühöt és a szerelmet is elemésztette az idő, csak fásult beletörődés maradt a helyén.

Nincs értelme reggelente felkelnem az ágyból. Ugyan leszerződtetett minket a PSC, Kiyoharu próféciája igaznak bizonyult, tényleg nem lettünk híresek. Manapság, amikor a műfaj virágkora már rég leáldozott, csak kevesen jutnak el odáig, hogy megtöltsék a Budokant, és nekünk még ez sem sikerült. Vannak rajongóink, turnéztunk Európában, és azért keresünk annyit, amennyiből tisztességesen meg tudunk élni, az átlag japán embernek fogalma sincs arról, hogy kik vagyunk. Nem alakult úgy az életem, mint szerettem volna.

Szeretnék mihamarabb megszabadulni Kiyoharutól, ezért inkább teszem, amit mond. Megfürdetjük egymást, utána az ágyban kötünk ki, és addig és úgy kényeztetem, ahogy akarja. Nem esnek jól a csókjai, a nyelvét lenyomja a torkomon, szinte megfojt. Az érintéseiben nincs semmi gyengédség, durván markol bele a hajamba, türelmetlenül tágít ki, a körmeivel végigkarmolja a hátamat. Amikor végre elmegy és újra egyedül maradok a szobában, már annyira kimerült vagyok, hogy a villanyt sincs erőm lekapcsolni, elnyom az álom.

Reggel a telefonom csörgésére ébredek. Oda se nézve nyomom meg a kis zöld gombot és emelem a fülemhez a készüléket.

\- Mi az?

\- Szia - szól bele egy tétova hang, amit azonnal megismerek, de nem akarok hinni a fülemnek. A meglepetéstől hirtelen felülök az ágyon, a szemeim pedig kerekre tágulnak. - Reita vagyok.

\- Szia... - Nem telik tőlem többre egy halk nyögésnél. Rá aztán végképp nem számítottam.

\- Bocs, hogy ilyenkor zavarlak, de nem tudom más számát a bandádból - szabadkozik. A hangján hallani, hogy valami komoly dologról lehet szó, egy percig nem is szól bele a készülékbe, nekem kell rákérdeznem, hogy minden rendben van-e. - Kazuki-san és Aoi belekeveredett valami kocsmai verekedésbe tegnap éjjel, itt vagyok velük a balesetin. Egyikük sincs olyan állapotban, hogy bemenjen ma dolgozni.

\- A kurva életbe! - szalad ki a számon, és félkézzel már veszem is a nadrágomat. - Fél órán belül ottvagyok.

Taxit hívok, kapkodva felöltözöm és megmosakszom, aztán már rohanok is. Kiráz a hideg, amikor belépek az egyetemi kórház fertőtlenítőtől bűzlő épületébe, és végigtrappolok a folyosón a traumatológia felé. A tekintetemmel Reitát keresem, de nem látom, végül jó öt perc elteltével jelenik meg az egyik vizsgáló ajtajában. Azonnal hozzá rohanok.

\- Mi történt?

\- Aoi azt mondja, elmentek inni egyet, aztán beléjük kötöttek, mert „túl élénken szórakoztak” - dohogja. - Szerintem csak szimplán nyalták-falták egymást, mint tegnap délelőtt próba helyett, amit néhány srác nem nézett túl jó szemmel.

\- De ugye nincs nagy bajuk? - Könyörgöm, mondd, hogy nincs! Két nap múlva fellépésünk van, ha Kazukinak eltört a keze, és emiatt el kell halasztani a koncertet, a cég bukja a terembérletet, márpedig azt a mi fizetésünkből fogja levonni.

\- Nincs, de a biztonság kedvéért elküldték mindkettejüket röntgenre. Szépen elagyabugyálták őket, a sminkes lányok repesni fognak az örömtől - sóhajtja.

Leülünk a váróban, és kínos csend telepszik ránk. Utálom ezt, szívesen beszélgetnék vele valamiről, de hosszú percekig meg se merek szólalni. A legutóbbi próbálkozásom is csúfos kudarcot vallott, ezért inkább meg sem próbálok újra bocsánatot kérni tőle, bármennyire is szeretném.

\- Azért szomorú, hogy még manapság is megtörténhet ilyen - szólalok meg végül, mire Reita felhúzott szemöldökkel fordul felém. - Úgy értem, megverni két srácot csak azért, mert együtt vannak...

\- Figyelj, nekem semmi bajom a melegekkel, azt hiszem, ezt te tudod a legjobban, de az, amit ezek ketten művelnek, még nálam is kiveri a biztosítékot. Nekem is viszketett tegnap a tenyerem, amikor ott nyálpingpongoztak a próbaterem előtt - forgatja a szemét, és én kénytelen vagyok igazat adni neki.

\- És még engem tartanak exhibicionistának - csóválom a fejem.

\- Ugyan, te csak színpadon vagy olyan. A való életben teljesen más vagy. - Találkozik a tekintetünk, és egy hosszú óráknak tűnő percig csak bámulunk egymásra, míg ő végül elfordítja a fejét. Az arckifejezéséből ítélve még magát is meglepte ezzel a kijelentésével, és bár jól esik, hogy így gondolkodik rólam, inkább nem firtatom a dolgot, hanem a két jómadárral törődök, aki most jelenik meg a folyosó végén.


	4. Szemek

Izzad a tenyerem, a mikrofon majdnem kicsúszik belőle. Folyton ez történik, mindig, amikor azt hiszem, hogy már nem leszek ideges egy-egy fellépés előtt, végül újra elönt a pánik. Kiyoharu előtt soha nem volt ezzel problémám, igaz, akkor a közönség is jóval kisebb volt, ám akkor még semmi tapasztalatot nem tudtam felmutatni. Büdös kis lebujokban játszottunk, én mégis a világ királyának éreztem magam. Élveztem felállni a színpadra és szórakoztatni a kis rajongólányokat, amikor pedig egy-egy fiút is megpillantottam a tömegben, még jobban felvillanyozódtam.

Ma viszont már nem azért énekelek, mert szeretem ezt csinálni, sőt, Kiyoharu megutáltatta velem az egész szakmát. Most már csak kenyérkereseti lehetőség ez, semmi több, azért vagyok énekes, mert máshoz nem értek. Új szakmát keresni már késő lenne, valamiből pedig meg kell élnem.

Az egész egy színjáték. Minden alkalommal, amikor felállok a színpadra, amikor interjút adok vagy a kamerának pózolok, egy álarcot húzok magamra. A kontaktlencse és a smink segít elrejteni az érzelmeim, a ruháknak hála egy menő hoszt benyomását keltem, és a közönség elhiszi a színjátékot. Úgy teszek, mintha rocksztár lennék, pedig messze vagyok én a sztárstátusztól, messze a milliós fizetésektől és az országos hírnévtől. Illúzió az egész, ami a színpadon látszik. Ebben a szakmában ez a legfontosabb: mágusok vagyunk, akik elhitetik a rajongókkal, hogy többek, mint ami, hogy abból a néhányszáz, esetleg néhányezres táborból meg tudjunk élni, akik követnek minket, akik a nehezen összekuporgatott pénzüket hajlandóak a túlárazott cédéinkre és turnépólóinkra költeni.

Mint mindenki ebben az iparban, én is megtanultam színészkedni. Nem énekelni, nem pózolni, nem dalszöveget és kottát írni tanítják meg az embert először, hanem a színjátszás nem túl nemes művészetére. Tégy úgy, mintha valaki más lennél! Add el magad, nem számít, mennyi a valóság és mennyi a hazugság abból, amit teszel vagy mondasz, csak legyen elég hihető ahhoz, hogy a kislányok kitartsanak melletted!

A főnökséget nem érdekli, mennyit színlelsz és mennyit mutatsz meg a valódi énedből, számukra minden zenész, minden banda csak a számokat jelenti, az eladási statisztikákat, a helyezést az Oricon listáján. Ám nem csupán a színpadon kell tettetnünk magunkat: otthon, a család előtt úgy kell tennünk, mintha a világ legjobb munkáját végeznénk, nehogy aggódjanak, de a munkatársak számára is van egy külön fenntartott álarcunk, hiszen amikor leülünk együtt iszogatni, nem panaszkodhatunk a többieknek arról, milyen szar ebben az iparban dolgozni.

Mindenki csak megjátssza magát, ebben a világban semmi sem igazi. Utálom az egészet. Néha szeretnék kiszállni, de tudom, akkor rövid úton hajléktalanná válnék, normális munkát nehezen találnék magamnak harminc felett mindenféle szakképzettség vagy egyetemi diploma és tisztességes munkatapasztalat nélkül.

Kiyoharu kipukkasztotta a lufit, tönkretette az álomvilágot, amiben naiv kezdőként hittem. Bár, azt hiszem, ezért nem kellene hibáztatnom - ha nem ő, hát más nyitotta volna fel a szemem idővel. Néha azonban szeretnék visszamenni abba az időbe, amikor még álmodozó kamaszfiú voltam, vagy legalább szeretnék valakit, akivel álarcok nélkül beszélhetek.

\- Byou-san, még tíz perc! - szól oda az egyik technikus srác, mire összerezzenek. Tíz percem maradt csupán, hogy összeszedjem magam. Egyáltalán nem egyszerű feladat, sőt, tulajdonképpen lehetetlen vállalkozás. Még utoljára belenézek a tükörbe, amiből egy idegen pillant vissza rám, majd kisétálok az öltözőből a színpad mögé. Odakintről hallani a rajongók zajongását, ahogy hangosan követelik a kezdést. Még hét perc, nézek rá az órámra.

\- Akkor mindent bele, srácok! - mondja Kazuki a megszokott vigyorral az arcán. Nem tudom, vajon mennyire játssza meg magát és mennyi ebből a tényleges lelkesedés. Szegény srácot nemrég verték félholtra, legalább egy tonnányi vakolat van az arcán és minden, a ruha alól kilátszó bőrfelületén, hogy eltakarja a sebeket és zúzódásokat, mégis olyan vidáman pacsizik le velünk, mintha mise történt volna. Szeretném megkérdezni tőle, hogy érzi magát, de tudom, csak felesleges udvariaskodásnak venné és azt felelné, persze, már nincs semmi baja.

Becsukom a szemem, amikor elindul az intró. A többiek egyenként felmennek a színpadra, míg teljesen egyedül nem maradok. Egy pillanatra földbe gyökerezik a lábam, megfordul a fejemben, hogy mi lenne, ha egyszerűen fognám magam és kisétálnék, de tudom, a srácokat nem hagyhatom cserben, ahogy a rajongókat sem. Ki tudja, mennyit robotoltak valami szar gyorsétterem pultja mögött, hogy össze tudják szedni a jegyre a pénzt. Ha másért nem is, hát miattuk legalább fel kell állnom arra a színpadra, még akkor is, ha tudom, nem is értem, hanem csak egy kitalált maszkért rajonganak, akit nap mint nap magamra húzok. Ennyivel tartozom nekik.

Minden lépésnél úgy érzem, mintha betontömb lenne a bakancsom, és azt kellene felvonszolnom a kopott deszkákra. Tompa zúgásként érzékelem csak a rajongók sikongatását és a hangos tapsot, ami a színpadra lépve fogad. Aztán véget ér az intró, én pedig automatikusan bekiabálok valamit, azt sem tudom, mit, majd énekelni kezdek. Kiyoharunak igaza van, nem vagyok különösképp tehetséges, sokszor elcsúszik a hangom, néha eltévesztem a szöveget, mégis úgy tűnik, a nézőtéren mindenki élvezi a koncertet. Régen ettől a látványtól feltöltődtem, úgy hatott rám, mintha intravénásan adrenalint fecskendeztek volna az ereimbe, ma már azonban csak egy megszokott látvány. Túl akarok esni ezen a koncerten, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet.

A másfél-két óra, amit színpadon töltünk, kínzó lassúsággal telik el. Az encore-hoz már végképp semmi kedvem, de két utolsó szám erejéig azért még visszavonszolom magam a közönség elé. Nem rájuk, hanem a szemközti falra bámulok, miközben énekelek, ám egyszer csak bekúszik a látóterembe egy ismerős szempár. A hangom elbicsaklik, egy pillanatra még énekelni is elfelejtek, ha Manabu nem rúgna bele hátulról a bakancsomba, talán örökké ott állnék sóbálvánnyá váltan.

Mit keres Reita a koncertünkön?

Amint letudtam a kötelességem, úgy rohanok az öltözőbe, mintha az életem múlna rajta. Rekordsebességgel kapom le magamról a fellépőruhát, a testemet gyorsan áttörlöm vizes törölközővel - a francért nincs ezen a helyen zuhanyzó! -, felöltözöm és lemosom a sminkem. Mire a többiek végeznek a pengetődobálással és a közönséggel való jópofizással, én már készen is vagyok. Nem akarom, hogy Reita elmenjen, mielőtt beszélni tudnék vele. Arról ugyan fogalmam sincs, hogy mit mondhatnék neki, de valamit mondanom kell. Rendbe akarom hozni a dolgokat kettőnk között, hogy legalább ne legyen olan kínos a cég folyosóin összefutni, bár ötletem sincs, hogy csináljam. De ha itt van, eljött erre a koncertre, akkor talán van némi esélyem, nem igaz?

Amint kilépek az öltöző ajtaján, bele is botlok. Kifújom a levegőt, örülök, hogy nem sötét sikátorokon keresztül kellett üldöznöm, és nem vágta már rég taxiba magát. Azonban nincs egyedül, Aoi toporog mellette vigyorogva.

\- Szia, Byou-kun! - ölel át azonnal. Úgy viselkedik, mint egy részeg ember, bár nem érzem rajta az alkohol semmivel össze nem téveszthető szagát. - Kazu-chanhoz jöttem.

\- Az öltözőben van - nyögöm, mire Aoi elenged és bevágtázik a mögöttem lévő ajtón. Kínos csend telepszik ránk, láthatóan Reita is kényelmetlenül érzi magát, de nem nyugtat meg, hogy nem vagyok egyedül ezzel.

\- Kimegyek cigizni - mondja végül, és sarkon fordul. Utána megyek. Odakint meglepően hideg van, összehúzom magamon a pulóverem és, mivel még mindig nem tudom, mit kellene mondanom, kérek egy szál cigarettát Reitától. Összeér a kezünk, amikor felém nyújtja a dobozt, én pedig szívesen megragadnám a csuklójánál fogva, hogy közelebb rántsam magamhoz. Egyetlen kicsi érintés, és tessék, legszívesebben máris letépném róla a ruháit! Meg fogok őrülni, az egyszer biztos!

\- Hogyhogy eljöttél? - kérdezem meg inkább, miközben a cigit az öngyújtójához tartom, hogy meggyújthassa.

\- Aoi akart mindenáron megnézni titeket, vagyis inkább Kazukit - von vállat. - A cégnél pedig megmondták, hogy nem engedhetjük el őt sehová felügyelet nélkül, és én voltam az egyetlen, akinek nem volt más programja estére. Szóval ma én vagyok az ügyeletes bébiszitter.

Csalódott vagyok. Hát persze, mit is képzeltem én, miért is akarta volna éppen Reita megnézni, ahogy a színpadon bohóckodunk? Gondolom, semmi kedve nem volt ahhoz, hogy eljöjjön, Aoi biztos addig basztatta, míg be nem adta a derekát. Én pedig már kezdtem reménykedni, hogy talán ő is rendbe akarja hozni a dolgokat kettőnk között... Hülye vagyok.

\- Jók voltatok - szólal meg ismét Reita, mire én csak felhorkantok. Feleslegesen udvariaskodik itt nekem, tudom, hogy egy középszerű szar bulit nyomtunk le, mint mindig. Tőlem többre úgyse futja. Mi, Reitáékkal ellentétben, sohasem fogunk a Tokyo Dome-ig jutni. - Tényleg - folytatja. - Bár nekem ez a sok színpadi flörtölgetés annyira nem jön be...

\- Nekem se - csúszik ki a számom, mire ő meglepetten pislog rám.

\- Akkor meg minek csinálod?

\- Imidzs? - tárom szét karjaimat. - Ezt várják el tőlem, ezért járnak a kislányok a koncertjeinkre, nem a zene miatt.

\- Elég cinikus hozzáállás - szív bele a cigijébe, mire felnevetek.

\- Nem cinikus, realista. Nem lehet mindenki akkora mázlista, mint ti.

\- Mázlista lennék? - Az ajkai a világ legédesebb mosolyára húzódnak, a szemei a távolba révednek, a tokiói felhőkarcolók fényeit figyeli. - Néha, tudod, kedvem lenne itthagyni ezt az egészet és hazaköltözni vidékre. Sokkal nyugodtabb lenne az életem. Ráadásul akkor nem kéne Aoi hülyeségeit sem elviselnem.

\- Mégsem teszed.

\- Nem - rázza meg a fejét. - Pedig majdnem minden reggel ezzel a gondolattal ébredek, sőt, olyan is volt már, amikor komolyan összepakoltam a bőröndömet és kimentem az állomásra vonatjegyet venni, de mindannyiszor rájöttem, hogy én tulajdonképpen szeretem ezt csinálni. Van valami nagyszerű abban, amikor felállsz a színpadra, és százak kiabálják a nevedet, nem? Még akkor is, ha tudom, hogy nem vagyok és soha nem is leszek a világ legjobb basszusgitárosa, és a dalaink nem akkora nagy számok, vannak, akik ismeretlenül is szeretnek.

\- Pont ez a baj... nem ismernek - vetem közbe, mire ő értetlenül pislog rám, várva, hogy megmagyarázzam. - A színpadon mindannyian megjátsszuk magunkat.

\- Én nem - rázza meg a fejét. Egy utolsót szív a cigijéből, mielőtt eldobná. - Jó, persze mindig megkapom, hogy a való életben nem olyan vagyok, mint a színpadon, de szerintem ez csak olyan, mintha egy másik oldalamat mutatnám meg a közönségnek, mint az ismerőseimnek. Minden embernek van egy arca, amit a gátlásai miatt nem mer megmutatni senkinek, és a színpadon éppen ebből lehet előnyt kovácsolni.

A szemei csillognak, miközben beszél. Nem értem, hiszen ugyanabban az iparban dolgozunk, mégis úgy tűnik, mintha őt nem fertőzte volna meg ugyanaz a cinizmus, mint engem. Lehet, hogy ez a titka a sikerének? Hogy még mindig olyan tisztán gondolkodik, mint egy kisgyerek? Lehetséges lenne, hogy valóban az álmodozók viszik sokra ebben a szakmában?

Szeretnék mondani valamit, ám egy kicsapódó ajtó zaja félbeszakítja a beszélgetést.

\- Szia, Masa-chan! - hallom meg Kiyoharu hangját a hátam mögül, mire megdermedek. Na, még csak ő hiányzott! Reita arcáról lehervad a mosoly.

\- Nekem mennem kell, holnap korán kelek - közli ridegen, majd biccent egyet Kiyoharunak és elsétál a parkoló felé. Szeretnék utánamenni, de nem merek, mert akkor Kiyoharu is jönne utánunk.

\- Nem tudtam, hogy te is itt voltál - sóhajtom, miközben megfordulok.

\- Csak most jöttem. Nem voltam kíváncsi a koncertedre, engem a segged jobban érdekel - neveti.

Hagyom, hogy a kocsijához rángasson - Reita autóját még éppen látom kikanyarodni a parkolóból, amikor beszállok -, majd egy közeli, olcsó hotelbe visz. Pezsgőt tölt magának, azzal vesz be egy kis fehér tablettát. Engem is megkívál, de visszautasítom, nem akarok beállni. Durván lök az ágyra, és hazudnék, ha azt mondanám, nem élvezem, de a tudatom mélyén a józan ész hangja mégis folyamatosan tiltakozik az ellen, amit Kiyoharu művel. Nem kellene vele lefeküdnöm, nem csak most, sohasem, mégsem vagyok képes megálljt parancsolni a testemnek.

Csatakosan, Kiyoharu és a saját mocskomban heverek az ágyon. Ő még mindig repül, a szemei fókusz nélkül bámulnak egy pontot a falon. Eszembe jut az a régi este, amikor összetörte az álmaimat, és egy kérdés fogalmazódik meg bennem, amire azóta sem kaptam választ.

\- Milyen nem vagyok? - Kiyoharu rám pislog, nem érti, mire gondolok, ráadásul a drog miatt most nem is mozognak olyan gyorsan a fogaskerekek az agyában, mint általában. - Egyszer azt mondtad nekem, nem fogom sokra vinni a szakmában, mert nem vagyok olyan, mint te. Pontosan mit értettél ez alatt?

Kiyoharu szája ekkor eszelős kis vigyorra húzódik.

\- Hát még mindig nem érted, Masa-chan? Egészen hasonlítasz rám, a szemed, a szád formája, most már a hajad is - simít ki egy tincset az arcomból -, de sosem leszel tökéletes másolat. Kár.

Egy percig némán bámulok rá, a hallottakon rágódva. Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy jól értettem, amit mondott, de ahogy végiggondolom, kikkel kefél rajtam kívül, már értelmet nyer az egész, és ekkor rájövök, hogy tulajdonképpen nem Reita él álomvilágban. Ő sokkal inkább a valóság talaján áll, mint Kiyoharu.

\- Holnap reggel fotózásom van, el kell mennem - hallom meg a saját hangomat. Kiyoharu erre legyint egyet, az ajkai közé kap egy cigarettát és mélyen beletüdőz.

\- Csak nyugodtan, ma estére már úgyis végeztem veled.

Úgy rohanok ki az épületből, mintha az életem múlna rajta.

Másnap reggel persze nincs semmiféle fotózásom, céltalanul bóklászok Harajuku egyik sétálóutcájában, amikor megpillantok egy bakelitet az egyik kirakat mögött. Régi, ezeréves kiadvány, a szélein a borító kicsit szakadt már, de tudom, hogy értékes: ezer közül is felismerném a szignót, amit ráfirkáltak. Eszembe jut Reita, és a gondolat, mennyire örülne egy ilyen ajándéknak, nem hagy békén. És ha örülne neki, akkor talán hajlandó lenne arra is, hogy leüljön velem beszélgetni. Végülis tegnap sem rázott le, ha nem jön Kiyoharu, ki tudja, meddig beszélgettünk volna ott, a klub udvarán.

Bemegyek az üzletbe. A pénztáros srác mosolyogva kérdezi meg, mit szeretnék.

\- Az a bakelit a kirakatban eredeti?

\- Ó, igen - mondja, és már hozza is a lemezt. - Egy kedves angol hölgy hozta be néhány héttel ezelőtt, alaposan utánajártunk, és minden jel arra utal, hogy az autogram valóban eredeti rajta. Azt mondjuk nem értem, miért adna el valaki egy ilyen felbecsülhetetlen értékű bakelitet...

\- Megveszem - jelentem ki, bár az árcédula igencsak megrettent. Szegény bankkártyám sem örül túlzottan a tranzakciónak, csak pár jen marad rajta, de most még ez sem érdekel.

Az utcasarkon bevágódok egy taxiba, onnan tárcsázom Aoi számát.

\- Tessék - szól bele álmos hangon.

\- Szia, Reita-san tegnap ottfelejtette a klubban a telefonját, meg tudnád mondani, hol van most, hogy elvigyem neki? - hazudom szemrebbenés nélkül. Mégsem mondhatom neki, hogy most vettem Reitának egy dedikált Sex Pistols bakelitet, amit azonnal oda akarok neki adni. Égő lenne, ha mondjuk kiderülne, hogy éppen öt perce beszélt Aoival a kérdéses telefonon, de kivételesen szerencsém van.

\- Otthon van, ma nem dolgozik, de ha odaadod valamelyik menedzserünknek, szerintem eljuttatja neki.

Válaszra sem méltatva leteszem a telefont, és bemondom a sofőrnek Reita címét. Az út alig tizenöt perces, mégis alig bírok magammal, nyugtalanul fészkelődök az ülésben. Alig várom, hogy odaadhassam Reitának az ajándékát és elmondhassam neki... nos, azt továbbra sem tudom, pontosan mit, de ma mindenféleképpen bocsánatot fogok tőle kérni. Az elhatározásom még akkor is szilárd, amikor beslisszanok egy öreg néni mögött a házba és felcaplatok a lépcsőn - nincs türelmem várni a liftre. Reita már az első csöngetésre ajtót nyit, láthatóan meglepett, biztosan nem rám számított.

\- Hát te? - nyögi, mire én kiveszem a szatyorból a bakelitet és a kezébe nyomom.

\- Ezt neked hoztam.

Reita értetlenül mered a lemezre, a hosszú, kérges ujjával óvatosan végigsimít az aláíráson. A szemei úgy csillognak, mint a kisgyereknek karácsonykor.


	5. Szívek

\- Hogy szerezted? - néz rám kerek szemekkel. - Ezért minimum a fél vesédet el kellett adnod.

\- Hát, ha azt nem is, de a jövőhavi lakbérem nem fogom tudni kifizetni - nevetek fel. Látom az arcán, hogy vívódik magában, nem tudja eldönteni, hogy a nyakamba ugorjon, vagy az orromra csapja az ajtót, amiért ilyen ajándékkal akarom lekenyerezni.

\- Ezzel nem tudsz megvenni engem, ugye tudod? - kérdezi végül halkan, miközben a hosszú ujjai között tartott bakelitet nézi.

\- Nem azért hoztam - rázom meg a fejem. - De nem is ingyen adom.

\- Mit akarsz cserébe? - kérdezi keserűen, és szinte látom, milyen gondolatok futnak át az agyán.

\- Nyugi, nem akarlak megfektetni, nem kell sem a kocsid, sem a lakásod, sem a hitelkártyád, és nem várom el, hogy járni kezdj velem - sóhajtom. - Csak annyit kérek, hogy hallgass végig. Semmi mást.

Egy percig még hezitál, de azután szélesebbre tárja az ajtót, és oldalra lép, hogy beengedjen. Azt hittem, meg fogok könnyebbülni, de a gombóc a torkomban ezerszeresére duzzad, amikor belépek a lakásba. A kanapéra ül le, én vele szemben az egyik fotelba.

\- Nos? - néz rám várakozón, és tudom, hogy most nem kukulhatok meg, hiszen nagy valószínűséggel ez az utolsó esélyem, hogy rendezzem a dolgokat kettőnk között. Abban már nem is merek reménykedni, hogy visszafogadna, de legalább a kínos folyosói és étkezdei jeleneteknek szeretnék véget vetni.

\- Hibáztam - mondom halkan, a padlót bámulva. Közben, mintha egyetértene velem, felcsipog Rei egyik madara. - Tudod, aznap éjjel én azt hittem, hogy nem akarsz többet tőlem, csak egyetlen éjszakát.

\- Ilyen embernek tartasz engem? - A hangja keserű, és nem is hibáztatom érte. Nem egy szép bók ilyesmit hallani, bár sok szakmabeli talán nem venne a lelkére egy ilyen megjegyzést, hiszen a legtöbb zenész úgy váltogatja a partnereit, mint más az alsóneműjét.

\- Nem, dehogy - mondom gyorsan, és mióta beléptem a lakásába, most először nézek a szemébe. - Igazából magam miatt nem mertem többet remélni. Nem hittem volna, hogy egy olyan senkiben, mint én, éppen te látnál valamit.

\- Ha azt hiszed, bármiben jobb vagyok nálad, akkor ritka nagy barom vagy – állapítja meg. Felpattanva a kanapéról a bakelitet a dohányzóasztalra teszi, és a konyhába megy. A nyitott ajtón keresztül látom, hogy vizet forral és teafüvet adagol két kerámiacsésze szűrőjébe.

\- Az - hagyom rá, hiszen teljesen igaza van. - Így kimondva irtó nagy hülyeségnek hangzik az egész.

Tényleg az. Csak most döbbenek rá igazán, milyen hatással is volt rám Kiyoharu. Gyakorlatilag a földbe tiporta minden önbizalmam. Valóban egy senki voltam és vagyok, de csak miatta, mert hagytam, hogy elhitesse velem, és madzagon rángasson, mint egy szerencsétlen marionett bábut. A játékszere voltam éveken keresztül, és elhittem minden hazugságot, amit a fülembe suttogott. Pedig tulajdonképpen Kiyoharu csak egy beteg alak, akinek egy jó pszichiáterre meg egy párhónapos elvonóra lenne szüksége, hiszen bennem is, ahogy minden más srácban, akit megfektetett, önmagát kereste. A képére akart formálni minket, mert csak önmagát képes szeretni, és amikor rájött, hogy ez lehetetlen, összetört minket. Volt, akit eldobott, volt, akit összevert, s végül voltak az olyanok, mint én, akiket lelkileg tett tönkre.

Reita visszatér a gőzölgő teával a kezében, az egyik kerámiabögrét a kezembe nyomja, a másikat a dohányzóasztalra teszi a kincset érő bakelit mellé, majd a madárkalitkához sétál. Nem néz rám, a két papagájra szegezi a tekintetét, és egy percig csak hallgat. Amikor megszólal, a hangja gondterhelt és végtelenül halk, nem is vagyok benne teljesen biztos, hogy valóban beszél, vagy csak képzelődöm.

\- Mi volt közted és Kiyoharu között?

\- Azt hittem, tudod - pislogok rá értetlenül. Ő maga kapott rajta kettőnket, amikor keféltünk. Lehet ezt félreérteni?

\- Úgy értem, előttem - pillant rám a szeme sarkából, de semmit nem tudok kiolvasni a tekintetéből. - Mi volt köztetek?

A gombóc, aminek a szorítása az utóbbi néhány percben enyhült, visszatér a torkomba. Egy pillanatig még megszólalni is képtelen vagyok. A kérdés övön aluli, nem beszélve arról, hogy teljesen felkészületlenül ér. Ha van valami, amiről nem akarok beszélni - nem csak Reitával, senkivel sem -, akkor az a Kiyoharuhoz fűződő viszonyom.

\- Szerettem - szalad ki a számon.

Reita végre felém fordul, és komolyan bólint egyet.

\- Nem mondom, hogy meg vagyok lepve. Végig sejtettem. Hadd találjam ki, ő pedig sohasem szeretett viszont, igaz? - Megsemmisülten bólintok. Hogy lehet az, hogy ez az ember, akivel alig beszélgettem, aki hónapok óta kerül engem, akivel a kötelező céges rendezvényeken kívül tulajdonképpen nem is találkoztunk, jobban megért engem, mint a legjobb barátaim? Hogy lehet, hogy éppen ő az, aki átlát azon az álarcon, amit Kiyoharu kényszerített rám évekkel ezelőtt?

\- Ő nem tud senkit sem szeretni. Régen... régen abba a hitbe ringattam magam, hogy meg tudom változtatni, de soha nem volt esélyem. A végére belefáradtam, és inkább letettem róla, ráadásul addigra meggyűlöltem. - A fordulópont akkor volt, amikor rajtakaptam, amint Kyót keféli, de ezt inkább nem említem meg Reitának. Az, hogy kik tartoznak Kiyoharu udvartartásába, jobb, ha nem derül ki. Nem akarom Kiyoharut az ellenségemmé tenni, mert láttam már, micsoda tehetsége van a bosszúhoz.

\- Meggyűlölted, mégis az első szóra ugrottál, ha meg akart dugni - néz rám Rei olyan átható tekintettel, hogy elszégyellem magam, bár a hangjában cseppnyi rosszallás sincs. Csak egy egyszerű kijelentés; igaza van ebben is, mint annyi mindenben, és nincs semmi, amit felhozhatnék a magam védelmére.

\- Soha nem tudtam neki nemet mondani. Nem mertem, és talán nem is akartam. - Engem is megdöbbent a beismerésem, de most, hogy kimondtam, úgy érzem, mintha mázsányi súly került volna le a vállamról. - Utáltam, amit velem művel, ugyanakkor úgy éreztem, szükségem van rá. Van ennek bármi értelme?

\- Van - bólint komolyan, és visszasétálva a kanapéhoz leül rá. - Tudod, amikor zenélni kezdtünk, nekünk is voltak az életünkben olyan emberek, mint neked Kiyoharu, de mi még időben rájöttünk arra, hogy pontosan miattuk nem tudnánk előbbre lépni. Visszatartottak minket, mint a láncravert kutyát. Ezért fogadtuk meg, hogy soha többé nem folyunk bele mások kicsinyes játszmáiba, de legfőképpen, nem leszünk senki játékszerei.

\- És ezért tartotok most ott, ahol - fejezem be a gondolatmenetet.

\- Talán - von vállat. - Nézd, nekem semmi jogom beleszólni abba, hogy mit csinálsz, de mostanra talán már te is rájöttél, hogy a Kiyoharuhoz fűződő viszonyod enyhén szólva nem egészséges.

\- Tudom. - Kiyoharu függővé tett magától, olyan lett számomra, mint a legaddiktívabb drogok, mindig több és több kellett belőle, ha ott volt az orrom előtt, soha nem tudtam nemet mondani neki, de elhatároztam, hogy mostantól ez másképp lesz. Nem tudom, van-e még bármiféle esélyem Reitánál, de akárhogy is legyen, meg fogok végre szabadulni Kiyoharutól. A magam érdekében.

Reita halványan elmosolyodik, megtörli a száját az ujja hegyével, és kényelmesen hátradől a kanapén. Láthatóan már sokkal kevésbé viselkedik távolságtartóan velem szemben, mint eddig, ami nagy megkönnyebbülést jelent.

\- Adsz nekem még egy esélyt? - szalad ki a számon a kérdés, ami leginkább foglalkoztat. Ebben a pillanatban megígérnék neki bármit, akármit, ha kérné. Megtennék mindent, tényleg mindent, amit csak akar, ha cserébe újra közel engedne magához.

\- Tudod, minden kapcsolatom ugyanúgy ért véget: megcsaltak. Mindig azt éreztem, hogy nem vagyok elég jó, és amikor megláttalak téged Kiyoharuval, ugyanerre gondoltam. Arra, hogy már megint kevés vagyok - mondja keserűen. Van ebben valamiféle irónia, hiszen én is éppen így éreztem, azt hittem, hozzá képest egy senki vagyok, ezért biztosan nem kellhetek neki. Most már nevetségesnek tűnik az egész. Hamarabb kellett volna gondolkodnom.

\- Szóval, akkor most mi lesz velünk? - kérdezem. A remény hal meg utoljára, azt mondják, és én még merek reménykedni. Talán még nem késő, talán még kapok egy esélyt.

\- Holnap este a Yokohama játszik a stadionban - mondja lassan, a kezeit bámulva. - Van két jegyem. Ha szeretnél, eljöhetsz velem. Most ennyit tudok felajánlani.

Végre elmosolyodom - őszintén és felszabadultan, úgy, ahogy nagyon régen nem mosolyogtam már. Tudom, hogy amit Rei felajánlott, több annál, mint amit megérdemlek, ahogy azt is tudom, hogy nem cseszhetem el újra. Inkább nem teszem szóvá, hogy amúgy a Yokohama az utolsó csapat, aminek szurkolnék – ha egy ógörög nyelven énekelt operára akarna elvinni, én akkor is boldogan mennék vele.

Két héttel később ismét Reita lakásán vagyunk. Csak az utcai lámpák gyér fénye világít be az ablakon, a szobában sötét van, meg is botlunk egy-két hanyagul félredobott ruhadarabban, egy telefontöltőben és egy szék lábában, miközben az ágyhoz araszolunk. A hátamra dönt, a hosszú, bőrkeményedéses ujjai végigsimítanak a mellkasomon. Sokkal kérgesebb a tenyere, mint Kiyoharué, az érintése mégis sokkal finomabb.

Fölém mászik, a sötétben is látom, ahogy megcsillannak a szemei, miközben simogatni kezd. A karjaim ösztönösen a nyaka köré fonódnak, és közelebb húzom őt - érezni akarom a bőrömön, sőt alatta is, jobban, mint bárkit valaha, és ő kérés nélkül is teljesíti a kívánságomat, én pedig teljesen átadom magam neki.

Reita figyeli minden rezdülésem, miközben hozzám ér, nem úgy, mint Kiyoharu szokta. Reita cseppet sem önző, adni és nem csupán kapni akar, ettől pedig úgy érzem magam, mintha most először csinálnám ezt. Hiába feküdtem már le számtalanszor Kiyoharuval és néhányszor másokkal is, ez most valami más, egészen új élmény. Nem csak kefélünk - szeretkezünk. Talán ezért van az, hogy amikor már egymás karjaiban, izzadságtól csatakosan fekszünk az ágyon, és megszólal a telefonom, meg sem fordul a fejemben, hogy fel kellene vennem. Kiyoharu neve villog a kijelzőn. Gondolkodás nélkül kikapcsolom a készüléket.

Reggel hanyagul a konyhapultra dobom a telefonom, nem törődve a nem fogadott hívásokról kapott értesítőkkel, és lefőzöm a kávét. Kicsit keresgélnem kell, hiszen ez az első alkalom, hogy Reita konyhájában ténykedem, de hamarosan megtalálom a kávébab dobozát és az édesítőszert is. Főzni ugyan nem tudok, de egy tojásrántottát összeütök, hogy elfoglaljam magam, amíg ő alszik.

Éppen, hogy befejezem a főzőcskézést, megszólal a telefonom. Automatikusan felveszem, a menedzser szokott ilyenkor hívni, hogy felébresszen.

\- Már fent vagyok - mondom köszönés helyett, mire egy epés hang válaszol:

\- Örömmel hallom.

\- Kiyoharu. - Erre most nem volt szükségem. Én barom, hogy miért nem néztem rá arra a kurva kijelzőre!

\- Hol a picsában vagy? Éjfél óta a lakásodnál várok! - üvölt a készülékbe.

\- Dolgom volt - erőltetek magamra nyugalmat, pedig a szívem a torkomban dobog. Az elhatározásom az elmúlt napokban szilárd volt ugyan, de tényleg szakítani vele - már ha ezt szakításnak lehet nevezni -, nem olyan egyszerű.

\- Dolgod? És mondd csak, mi lehet fontosabb nálam? - Komolyan, mint egy hisztis picsa. Én tényleg erre az emberre pazaroltam életem legszebb éveit? - Kölyök, felőlem azzal kefélsz, akivel akarsz, amikor akarsz, de ha én hívlak, felveszed azt a kurva telefont, megértetted?

Reita ezt a pillanatot választja, hogy szemeit dörgölve, egy szál alsónadrágban becsoszogjon a konyhába, de amikor észreveszi, hogy telefonálok, megtorpan. Várakozón néz rám, ahogy Kiyoharu is várakozón hallgat a vonal másik végén. Egy percig csak tanácstalanul toporgok ott, mint egy rakás szerencsétlenség, ám amikor belenézek azokba a csillogó barna szemekbe, rájövök, hogy nincs mitől tartanom. Kiyoharu nem tud nekem ártani, csak ha hagyom.

\- Figyelj ide! - Veszek egy nagy levegőt, a tekintetemet továbbra is Reitáéba fúrva, hogy az ő határozottságából meríthessek erőt. - Nem vagyok már a játékszered, Kiyoharu, és nem fogok úgy ugrálni, ahogy te fütyülsz. Tisztelem, amit énekesként csinálsz, felnézek rád azért, amit a szakmában elértél, de emberként egy rakás szar vagy. Köszönöm szépen, többé nem kérek belőled. - Ezzel bontom is a vonalat.

Reita elmosolyodik. Kommentár nélkül hagyja a dolgot, de nincs is szükség szavakra, a tekintetéből tudom, mire gondol. Ő is megkönnyebbült, akárcsak én. Leül az egyik székre, és félkézzel magához húz, hogy finom csókot lehelljen a számra, majd egy a semmiből elővarázsolt kulcsot a kezembe nyomjon.

\- Hát ez? - pislogok rá értetlenül.

\- Kulcs a lakásomhoz - von vállat úgy, mintha a világ legtermészetesebb dolga lenne két hét után összeköltözni.

\- Biztos vagy benne, hogy ezt akarod? - ráncolom a homlokom.

\- Nem azt mondtad, hogy nem fogod tudni fizetni a lakbéred? - kérdez vissza nevetve. - Félre ne érts, szerintem is korai lenne összeköltözni, de jövő héten én úgyis elutazom, kezdődik a turnénk, és kell valaki, aki eteti Keijit és Osukát. A nővéremnek szoktam őket lepasszolni, de éppen költözködik. Egyébként pedig a srácoknak is van kulcsa a lakásomhoz, Uruha például néha random felbukkan az éjszaka közepén, hogy részegen összehányja a fürdőszobámat.

\- Szóval otrombán ki akarsz használni, mi? - vigyorgok rá. Elteszem a kulcsot a pénztárcámba a sajátom mellé. - És mi lesz, amikor vége a turnétoknak?

\- Akkor te mész turnéra – emlékeztet, mire csak a szemem forgatom. Ő is pontosan tudja, mire akartam kilyukadni, mégis kerülgeti a forró kását.

\- Jó. És utána?

\- Meglátjuk. Ha jól alakulnak közöttünk a dolgok, lehet, hogy kapsz majd egy fiókot, mire hazaérsz arról a turnéról - mondja elgondolkodva. Én pedig ebben a pillanatban a világ legboldogabb embere vagyok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vége.
> 
> Köszönöm, hogy olvastad! :)


End file.
